Son of a God
by BLS91090
Summary: -Discontinued- Requested by FeralG3. Goku is an Angel/Deity hybrid, the son of Shinto Moon god Bardock and archangel Gabriel. He becomes the student advisor for the Occult Research Club, becoming close friends with Issei and others. Goku is one of the most powerful beings in existence, but he still has a lot to learn about his past. Rated M for adult content, with no harems.
1. Chapter 1

Issei Hyoudou was sleeping in his bed, having a nice dream. He ended up sleeping past the usual time when he would get up in the morning. "Mmmm.." He began mumbling in his sleep. He was a teen with brown eyes and brown hair. His body-build was strong since he trained every day.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came from downstairs. "Issei, how long are you going to be in bed? Are you masturbating? Stop that and come down and eat, or else you will be late for school!"

Issei groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, okay! I'm coming down now, Mom!" Issei yelled back as he got up and prepared for school. He put on his uniform and brushed his teeth. Then he ran out the door without taking anything to eat, except he did manage to grab a water bottle.

At Kuoh Academy, Issei barely managed to make it to class on time. He ran in the hallways and slammed the door open. "I'm here, have no fear!" He announced to all the students in the classroom. Too bad no one really cared, including the teacher himself. "Have a seat, Mr. Hyoudou." He took a sip of coffee.

Issei sighed and took his seat. He noticed his dumb friends Matsuda and Motohama sitting on his left side. Both of them are watching porn on their cell phones. Issei couldn't believe that the teacher didn't notice this. _'Why can't they just wait until they get home to watch a porno?'_ Ise thought. He figured that today would just be another day at school. Nothing interesting or new. He managed to ignore the weird faces that M&M sent towards his way.

He figured that the two idiots would peek at the hot girls who were at the kendo club. He didn't have to peek anymore since he was building up a harem for himself.

After another boring day of school had finished, Issei headed over to the Occult Research Club building. Inside, he saw Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Yuuto Kiba, and Gasper Vladi all present. "Hey, guys. Anything new to talk about?" He figured it would be the usual.

The red-haired beauty named Rias smiled and handed Issei some tea. "We do, actually." She cleared her throat. "Issei, I'd like to warmly welcome you to our new student advisor." A figure was soon revealed behind the chair where Rias was sitting at.

Issei gulped. He even noticed that Gasper was hiding inside a box in the corner of the room.

The person in question was Son Goku, a powerful Angel/Deity hybrid! "Hey there! It's nice to finally meet you!" He smiled big. He stood about 6'6, had black hair, and wore his usual attire. Overall, Goku was one of the strongest beings in existence, and could even potentially become higher ranked on the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' list. He could, over time, rival the power of God of Destruction Shiva and God of the Dead Hades.

"W-W-What?!" Issei almost shat himself upon seeing this newcomer. This was Goku of all people! "I've been a huge fan of yours for a long time!" Issei shook his hand like crazy.

"Oh yeah, Rias told me already." Goku chuckled. "She knew that you would love to meet me."

"Is that so?" Issei turned to look at Rias, who stayed quiet. "Still can't believe that you are our new student advisor!"

Goku chuckled again and patted Issei's shoulder. "It's not a big deal, really. Rias told me about what happened with Azazel. I felt bad about it, so I wanted to help out!"

The previous student advisor, Azazel, went away to battle against Trihexa (666), an extremely powerful creature that threatened to destroy the entire world. It wasn't just him, though. Dozens of others had joined him in the war against Trihexa, including Thor, Zeus, Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs Lucifer, Beowulf, and many others.

It seems this caused an uneasy vibe to spread throughout the room. Goku decided to turn things around. He tapped his fist to his palm. "I got it! Let's eat!"

Rias agreed. "That's as good a plan as any."

The dining hall always seemed to be well-stocked. Goku's unending appetite was its greatest challenge, but there was enough food to spare for everyone. It was a good opportunity to lift spirits and have everyone talk to Goku about anything on their minds. Soon enough, Goku's friends also joined the party. This included Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, and his son Gohan. You could never bother Goku while he was eating and Vegeta's pride kept him quiet. Goku also found Irina to be very interesting because she was a reincarnated Angel.

At one point, however, Issei challenged Vegeta to a match. "Come on, show me what you got!"

Vegeta had a rare moment when he actually laughed. "Haha! You all are no match for me. Kakarot is my only true challenge in life." This explained his long history with Goku, or 'Kakarot' as he called him.

"Could you tell us about your history?" Akeno asked. She was quite curious.

"Well, you see..." Goku started, and it didn't end for a few hours.

It turned out that he was indeed the son of Shinto Moon god Bardock and archangel Gabriel. Long before Goku was born, his father 'Bardock' was disowned and banished by the other Shinto gods after he killed Uke Mochi. Bardock had changed his name from Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto to Bardock after he was banished for killing Uke Mochi. He didn't want people to remember his original name after doing such a killing. He wanted a fresh start from the other Shinto gods. After his banishment, Bardock was given asylum in Heaven by Michael and God.

Bardock was married to Amaterasu before his banishment, but after that, he ended up meeting Gabriel somehow. Goku was then born to Bardock and Gabriel after this point in time. It was unknown what happened to Amaterasu after her husband had been banished; all Goku knew was that Bardock wasn't married to her anymore, that's for sure. Bardock ended up fighting on the side of the Angels during the Great War.

To this day, Goku never found out how exactly his parents Bardock and Gabriel met each other. He always wanted the chance to ask his father this big question.

* * *

It was sunset now. Goku was about to leave for the day, but not before saying goodbye to his new friends.

However, it seemed that Issei had other plans. "Hey Goku, do you think that you could introduce us to Beerus?"

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that Issei had just asked that question.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Goku asked.

"Well, I've always heard stuff about him, but never got to meet him in person," Issei explained.

"Hm...okay then! Just be polite around him." Goku warned as he teleported himself and the group to Beerus' planet using Instant Transmission. The ORC were all very excited to see a new planet for the first time.

Meanwhile, on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta were soon sparring against Whis and Beerus, in a tag-team match. The whole planet shook as a result of their great power. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Blue form, throwing off punches and kicks to Beerus. "Take this, and that, and this!" Vegeta was on fire, but not literally.

"Damn you!" Beerus delivered a powerful hit to Vegeta, sending him flying.

Goku was throwing rapid punches toward Whis, but the angel was too fast and managed to dodge everything. Meanwhile, the ORC was waiting nearby for a chance to actually speak. The battle happened way too quickly, to the point where Issei and his friends couldn't even get a word in.

Issei cleared his throat, hoping that someone would hear it.

"Hey, you there! Where is my pudding, mortal?" Beerus asked Issei while dodging attacks from Vegeta.

Issei's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe that's what this God had to say to him! "Um, hello? I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor?" He asked with a funny tone. He figured that the gods didn't do proper introductions. But he wasn't sure what else to say or do.

The ORC stood still and silent, watching the titans battle. Soon enough, the planet almost exploded due to the extreme power of the mighty beings! This caused the ORC to fly backward and they were all buried under debris.

By this point, Whis called off the battle. "Okay boys, that's enough." He used his staff to restore the planet. They had just finished sparring and felt powerful waves throughout the universe.

Beerus wiped off the dust from his clothes. "Very well. Now, where are the mortals that you brought here without my permission?'' He asked Goku. He was finally ready to settle down and have a real introduction. Funnily enough, almost everyone was either knocked out or close to that, so no one answered him.

Goku rushed over and helped them get back up, and Whis healed them all. "Guys, meet Lord Beerus!" He grinned.

Beerus and Whis introduced themselves to the ORC, and they in return did the same. The two gods got introduced to Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Kiba. Koneko mostly stayed quiet, while Gasper was hiding inside a box.

"So what's the deal, anyway? Are you stronger than Lord Beerus?" Xenovia asked Goku an honest question.

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess you could say that." In response to this, Beerus rolled his eyes and tried not to get mad. It was true that Goku never showed off his hidden power, due to how devastating it truly was. Only a few beings in the universe knew exactly how strong Goku actually was, including his father Bardock, and Whis himself.

"Could you possibly show us an example of your true power?" Rias asked Goku politely.

"Yeah, sure!" Goku knocked out Beerus with a swift karate-chop.

Everyone almost shat themselves upon witnessing this. Everyone except Whis of course, who just whistled innocently.

Vegeta wanted to ask something. "Hey Kakarot, what would you say your power level is now?"

"Uh, I dunno. It's probably pretty high. But don't worry, I won't hold back." Goku chuckled.

"I'll tell you what it is. IT'S OVER!..." There was silence. They all waited for Vegeta to say the famous line. ''...RATED!" Vegeta finished that word with a big smirk on his face.

This got some good laughs out of the group.

Xenovia, Kiba, and Irina now wanted to challenge Vegeta to a battle. "We've heard that your son Trunks is good with swords. Will you take all three of us on in a fight?" Kiba asked while he readied his white sword. Xenovia and Irina also pulled out their swords as well.

Vegeta cracked his neck and knuckles. "Ha! I'll give you three one thing: you're brave. But you're all no match for me." He stopped all three of their swords with one finger! He then turned his attention back to Goku.

Issei was eager to go next. "You know, I could show off some of my power if you want!" He was ready. And as Goku and Whis nodded in agreement, Issei then summoned the power of his partner, Ddraig. "ARGHHHH!" He yelled as he began a powerful transformation. "[D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!]"

However, it was taking too long, and Whis decided to knock him out. "Sorry, my boy. You need more training." He was a true Angel with infinite power. It seemed that the speed of the ORC characters was way too slow compared to these deities.

Goku was about to spar with his ally Vegeta, who also got in a fighting stance. However, they suddenly felt a strange energy presence out in the universe. "What's going on?" Goku wondered. Vegeta thought about it, too. They figured that it may be Bardock.

Beerus then got back up. "Will you two just shut up already?!" Beerus was annoyed, and he grabbed the two and made their heads clash together. "OWWW!" The two men yelled at once, as Beerus then launched them both to the ground with tremendous force, creating a large crater.

Issei was still sleeping, not about to wake up anytime soon. Rias decided to let him sleep with his face in her breasts that night.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N -**

Alright guys, so here's the deal. I'm pretty upset right now for a few reasons. First of all, I don't enjoy having to read messages from trolls who come into my review sections and spam them with things like "go fuck yourself", or "go to hell", or "I'll rape your mom and sister", or "I'll break all of your fingers so you can't type". It's ridiculous and gets me pissed. In fact, it makes me not want to write anymore. My enthusiasm breaks down and I feel jaded.

I know my stories aren't the best in the world and I've said that before. But that's what they are: just stories. I'm not a Nazi, the devil, or some political nut making controversial topics. I just want to share my ideas with you all. But it seems that can't really happen without the trolls coming onboard for the ride. I've already dealt with this on a few of my other stories for the past several years. It makes me mad and unable to focus on my work.

Plus, I've had the requester of this story accuse me of disregarding the rules for this story, by making it a harem that he didn't want. You guys didn't see it posted up because it was a guest review that I didn't approve of. I've been talking to him about ideas for this story in PM's, and he specified that he didn't want a harem. He even told me that I have a "final warning". Great, more good news. (sarcastic)

Well let me tell you right now: I have NOT made this story a harem without his permission in any way. This story isn't meant to be a harem one, nor was it supposed to be in the first place. I figure that he THOUGHT I was messing up because of the comments people had left in the review section, where they kept bringing up a harem topic. Sorry guys, but this won't be a harem story, for Goku or for Issei. That's the bottom line.

Right now, this story is on hiatus. Sorry, but it's for the best. I'm going through a lot after just posting up one chapter of this story, plus with the other things left behind on the other stories that still plague me. Plus, I hope the requester of this story realizes that he was calling me out for the wrong reason and that this whole thing is a misunderstanding. I may be willing to forgive him if he is willing to listen to reason.


End file.
